


Yoosung Dating Simulator

by KiraKirirr



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Fake Dating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Short One Shot, Virtual Boyfriend, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKirirr/pseuds/KiraKirirr
Summary: Based off of Seven's advice to Yoosung talked about in Yoosung's valentine after ending.---In order to fulfill his desires to date his best friend, instead of asking Yoosung out, Seven makes a dating simulator of the cute blond instead.





	

_"Seven! I missed you~!"_

 

Seven kept back from squealing like a teenage girl, holding his phone to his chest with a smile so wide that one would think he was doing something wrong. Well...in a way he was. The man had to take a sigh to relax himself, gaining back his composure that was nearly lost to fanboying over his finished creation. Golden eyes looked back down at the screen, biting at his bottom lip in complete enthusiasm. The redhead tried his best to ask natural despite not having to, finger tapping at the screen with anticipation.

 

-"Hello, sweetie Yoosung~!"-

** -"Defender of Justice, Seven Zero Seven has arrived!"- **

 

Seven had to keep down a chuckle at the answer he chose, trying not to break in a fit of giggles over how he interacted with his mobile AI Boyfriend. To be exact, a Yoosung AI. Over the past months, the hacker had been studied the blonde, the way he reacted, his actions, movements, and even recorded his voice with the small editing of different tones. All that research was put to use, put to use into an dating simulator that was only accessible to himself. Most would call it creepy, stalk-ish even, but when you're as alone as Seven, only then could you judge him... Actually, even he himself could see how weird it was. After all, making a dating app with CGs, visual novels, fake texts, and even voice acting based off your crush, not to mention said crush was also his best friend, was more than just weird. But Seven could care less!

The blond character smiled brightly on the screen, visual novel mode activated like some type of prolong. His voice was just at the right pitch of excitement and cheerfulness that "original Yoosung" had. It really was enough to send excited shivers down the hacker's spine.

 

_"I'm so happy you're here! I missed you a lot... But now that you're here, let's talk!"_

 

-"Let's talk about our future wedding."-

** -"Awe! Did I make my cutie Yoosung wait too long?"- **

-"We can do more than just talk. ;)"-

 

It took a lot of will not to choose that last option. For now, Seven wanted to play it cool...the dirty options he was definitely going to save for last, especially since he knew how he programmed it. But with that second option, the hacker was granted with the cutest of blushes over the digital blond's cheeks. It was enough to make his heart melt... Who knew pixels could make up something so cute.

 

_"D-... Don't call me that. It's embarrassing..."_

 

God, even his programmed voice was adorable.

 

_"Anyway... Yes, you did, but I don't mind! I'll wait for you any time. Sounds cheesy, doesn't it? But that's just how I am. You wait for the people you love, right?"_

 

Seven squealed. It couldn't be kept in, especially with the amount of shyness poured into 'Yoosung's' voice. Never has his programming been so...enjoyable. Who needs to use their talents for good when they can instead make a virtual boyfriend of their crush? Oh, how bad that sounded but it was such a guilty pleasure that Seven couldn't stop himself.

His finger hit the screen once more and a new dialogue came up. And so his addiction started there...

 

♡

 

"Seven, have you been getting any sleep? You have dark bags under your eyes!"

 

Seven looked up at the male sitting across from him, worry visible all over the college student's face. For a moment, it threw him off that there was no dialogue popping up; but then he realized that he was in reality and the Yoosung in front of him was not the same one behind the screen.

How many days had it been? 32, right? Today was the 33. The man truly couldn't help cursing the other's schedule, not that the younger could help it though. It wasn't like it was his fault that the ginger was waking up 3 o'clock in the morning just to answer texts from a AI of him, that he wasn't even aware of. The whole thing was based off of Yoosung's actual pattern of entering RFA's chatroom, and truly, Seven had regretted making it that way. It didn't help that he had didn't take breaks between each ending and instead went straight to the prolong to achieve another ending. So far he had earned two (Yandere Yoosung and Marriage Yoosung), and slowing, his energy was draining.

For the past thirty two days, he was awoken by that notification he just couldn't resist and it was just crashing his sleep time, even if it was filled with enjoyment. Sure, he was used to not having a lot of sleep, but with work and the only few hours he got to crash, this game was wreaking him...and it was his own game.

Realizing that he couldn't make the real life Yoosung wait for an answer, Seven suppressed a yawn and spoke with a very unconvincing smile.

 

"Yeaaah. Like...an hour? Works just been very tiring lately. I'm fine though! Nothing can put down Defender of-"

 

"You need to sleep more! You're worrying everyone. Do you even eat properly?"

 

That question was already answered by the surrounding piles of empty Honey Budda Chips and PhD Pepper cans laying around. Though, Seven still consisted lying that he was.

 

"You need to sleep. If you're on a break now, then you should go to bed. Come on."

 

Determination flashed in Yoosung's eyes, determination Seven just couldn't deny as his wrist was grabbed, pulling him into his bedroom nearby. Effortlessly, his body collapsed onto the bed, immediately wanting to shut down right then and there; but somehow he managed not to as Yoosung spoke in somewhat motherly tone and pulled his glasses off, placing them on the nightstand.

 

"I'll be back to check on you."

 

The blond draped a blanket over his body, making Seven want to curl up but his body was already too shut down to. His eyelids felt heavy, slowly dragging down as his eyes watched the other's figure walked out the room after hitting the lights. His body could finally fall into a deep sleep, something he had hoped for but never complained. If his muscles would allow him to, he would be smile but even then his mouth was too busy relaxed. Soon enough, everything in sight blurred and his eyelids closed like curtains over his eyes. Finally, he could sle-

 

_Ding! Ding! 'Yeo-bo-se-yo~!'_

 

Shit. No, he needed to sleep, he wouldn't dare fall for that time phone call, no matter how cute 'Yoosung's' voice sounded calling for him. He was not going to fall for his own game des-

 

_Ding! Ding! 'Yeo-bo-se-yo~!'_

 

...second ring. That meant he had how many seconds left to answer? No, he wasn't suppose to-

 

_Ding! Ding! 'Yeo-bo-'_

 

_Click_

 

_"Seven..."_

 

Before he realized it, his finger had hit the answer button; his arm had stretch across the bed at lightning speed just to reach the phone...was he that desperate? But still, his eyes remained closed, ears only listening to the sweet voice emitting from the phone.

 

_"I-I need your help.."_

 

'???'

 

_"Please, come over..."_

 

'Wait. I don't remember programming-'

 

_"Nngh!"_

 

Now he remembered.

Seven's eyes never shot open so fast in his life. And never did he pull his phone to his ear for quick. 32 days of playing his own BL game had led him to this; 22 days of avoiding the dirty options had led him to this. Fuck. Why was he throbbing so much over a voice that wasn't even real? It just sounded so sweet...

 

_"Ah~... Seven, please, come over..."_

 

-"I'll be over quick!"-

**-"Just stay on the phone a little longer"-**

 

_"I-I can't... Please! I need you... Nn, need to feel you touch me."_

 

Why was an AI so appealing? Before  knew it, Seven had already selected the choices to end the call quickly, fighting the urge to tease the male. All the wishes he had to sleep were out the window, replaced with the hope that his phone wouldn't die half way through.

His fingers tap quickly, maneuvering to the visual novel, the ending titled: 'Lewd Yoosung' (he really needed to create better names) A blank screen popped up, only sounds of shuffling could be heard from the speaker of his phone. It stayed that way for a few moments before an loud moan sounded out instead.

 

_"Aaah, Seven!"_

 

An image replaced the blank screen, one of the many he had anonymously ordered from a yaoi artist for a high price. This was the first time he had seen it, putting into the game with his eyes closed. All his expectations were met and he didn't think his blood could flow south over just a picture, but it did. Right on the screen held a colored drawing of Yoosung, laying on his bed, legs spreaded beautifully as his head shot back in pure ecstasy, his slender fingers buried deep inside himself with a hand wrapped around his throbbing cock, and his mouth hung open with blown out eyes of pleasure.

 

_"Se-Seven! Please! Hurry and put it inside me!"_

 

"F-Fuck..."

 

Seven spoke out loud, hand gripping his phone tightly as he laid on his back, his free hand already pulling at his pants. A ridget moan left his lips as he found himself stroking his needy cock to the image displayed, finger tapping at the screen just to heard the virtual boy moan. What he received was more than he asked for, and it just made him harden even more; because now his precious Yoosung had more than fingers inside him.

 

_"AAAH! ...it's...inside... Seven, it's so big... So deep inside me..."_

 

This dialogue was going to kill him.

 

_"P-Please... Thrust inside me... Take all of me..."_

 

This was definitely going to kill him.

 

_"Make me cum!"_

 

Seven pulled at his length, moaning as the pace of his hand had picked up, already rushing him to the edge. He found himself weak, especially at the ongoing moans pouring out from his phone. His eyes went half lidded, hips bucking up to his own hand to reach the peak that would push him over.

 

_"Nn! Ah! Se-Seven!"_

"Yoo...sung!"

 

The hacker's hips pushed into his hand, grasping tightly at his cock. Pleasure was jolting through him, the bed creaking under him at how wild this game had made him. Even if it wasn't real, it didn't stop Seven. At this point, he didn't know what turned him on more: The lewd picture and moaning if his AI boyfriend...or the twisted knowledge of knowing the real Yoosung was in the room next door, unaware of the fact that his best friend was getting off to him, moaning his name as he thrust into his hand. Just knowing that the real blond was just behind that door was giving him that rush he needed. But even that was taken over by the mess of moans, lustful words that emitted from his phone just then.

 

_"I'm gonna cum! Ah! Please, finish inside me, Seven!"_

 

Waves of pleasure crashed onto him, back arching to push his hips higher into the air, deeper into his hand. His mouth couldn't hold back the loud moan that nearly came out as a cry, body shuddering as his cock released a stream of white that fell onto his chest, dirtying his shirt. Only pants sounded through the room, his hand dropping to the bed as his phone fell with it. Golden irises traveled to look at the fallen device, but didn't bother to turn it over to view the screen, only needing the last words programmed to put him to sleep.

 

_"I love you... Saeyoung..."_

 

♥

 

Hand covered in thick, white release, he was careful when entered the room. His eyes looked down at the phone that laid next to the knocked out ginger, staring at the image of himself covered in semen. With his clean hand, he closed the app and after some seconds, uninstalled it; because after all

 

"You can just have the real thing, Seven."

 

The gamer leaned down, pressing his lips against Seven's. He mumbled to himself against the soft, flushed lips in an shy tone.

 

"Don't make me watch next time..."


End file.
